


My Dad

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: Gohan has a nightmare. This is a oneshot. I wrote this as a class homework assignment in 9th grade. I liked what I did with it and I didn't want to just trash it so yeah.





	My Dad

 

_"My Dad"_

" _ **I watched in horror as the green monster hurt each and every person that I cared about. Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien Shenhon, and Dad. He was beating them up for no reason. No matter how many times I begged him to stop he ignored and walked off with a laugh. The sick bastard is enjoying this! In the distance I can hear my dad telling me to let go. Let all my emotions go and kill this guy once** **and for all. He keeps saying that I can beat him. He keeps saying that I have hidden potential and that all I need to do is let go in order to bring it out. He's lost it if he thinks I can handle Cell. I mean he's Son Goku for crying out loud! How can he think I can beat Cell in my current state? I mean just look at me. I'm an 11 boy. What can I possibly do to stop this monster? Don't get me wrong I am strong but I'm nowhere near as strong as my dad or Cell. I want to make my dad proud. I wish I could be the hero that he wants me to be, but I can't. I just don't have the power."**_

_**"Now watch as your precious friends die!" The monster said laughing as he created Mini versions of himself. "Now kill them all my minions hahaha!"** _

_**"Damn you Cell!" I shouted knowing that there was nothing I could do. I watched as the Cell Jr.'s touchared my friends and family.** _

_**"Gohan." A voice said. I looked around trying find out who was calling me. "Gohan." I looked towards the ground and saw android 16 – or rather what was left of him. He was just a head.** _

_**"16? What happened to you?" I said as I picked him up off of the ground.** _

_**"Never mind that. I understand you don't think that you're strong enough to beat Cell I can see the fear in your eyes, but don't worry. I want you to know that it's okay to kill if you're protecting the ones that you love. You're like me. I hate killing and I don't do it unless I have to. I find all life precious. Although it is unnatural for an android to have these feelings about life I cant help but cherish it. I was created for the soul purpose of killing your father but now I've seen the error of my ways and have tried make peace." Said the wise android.** _

_**"How can I possibaly defeat Cell?" I asked despretlly while my friends suffered in the background.** _

_**"All you have to do is channel all of your emotions into your power. Fight what you feel and let go. Your father was right when he said you had the hidden potential to beat Cell. Now set me down and fight for your loved ones." He said as I sat him down. Once I sat him down a Ki blast came from behind me and blasted away what was left of android 16. In that moment I completely blacked out. Anger and rage were corsing through my body in ways I wasn't familiar in and soon I found myself pushing past my limits and beyond, powering up to my max with a mighty roar.** _

_**"Cell!" I yelled as I charged at him. "You will pay for all the lives you destroyed!"** _

_**"Where on earth are you getting all of this power from?" He says as he blocks my kick. He was obviously happy with my transformation into a super saiya-jin 2.** _

_**"Oh this? Well you know I've been drinking my big boy juice and doing lots of pushups." I said cockily with a smirk that would rival the one and only prince of all saiyans.** _

_**"Watch your mouth boy. I can split you into two without even blinking an eye." Cell said with an evil chuckle.** _

_**"Well while you do that I'm going to be killing your evil spawns." And with that I killed them off one by one with I single blast.** _

_**"What how did you do that?" Cell yelled angrily.** _

_**"Well if I told you that I wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I said chuckling to myself.** _

_**"Gohan just what do you think you're doing!? Stop fooling around and finish Cell once and for all!" My father shouted warning me but I didn't listen. Instead I ignored him and kept provoking Cell. God why didn't I listen? I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.** _

_**"That's it I'm blowing this world up and I'm taking you with me!" Cell said as he went into self distruct mode. I tried to stop him but no matter what I did it just ended up making the countdown speed up. It was then that my father came up to me and said that he loved me and told me to take care of mom. I didn't know what he meant until he used instant transmition to zap him and Cell to a distant planet where he could save earth from Cell. How could I have let this happen? I killed my father! I should've ended him sooner. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar evil laugh. Oh no! I turned around only to find that Cell was still alive and that my dad had died for nothing.** _

_**"You bastard!" I said as I charged at him with my full power throwing kicks and punches.** _

_**"Well well by the looks of that by that tone I can tell that you missed me." Cell said blocking my hits. "Let's end this now." He begins to charge up a ki blast.** _

_**"You took the words right out of my mouth! Ka-Me!" I shouted charging my own blast.** _

_**"Face it Gohan you'll never win!" Cell shouted.** _

_**"Ha-Me!" I said concentrating all of my power into this attack.** _

_**"Now die along with this planet!" Cell said as he fired his blast.** _

_**"Not a chance! Ha!" I said firing my blast. In that moment I felt my dad's presence with me all the way from the other world. I felt him cheering me on. And in that moment I smiled and blasted him until there was nothing left.** _

****************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up in the laying in my bed. That was all a dream? I quietly asked myself.

"Hun?" A voice said.

"Yeah Videl?" I said holding her in my arms.

"What happened? Did you dream about the Cell games again?" My wife asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah but I'm fine now. Go back to sleep." I said reassuring her as we both drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
